


jogan fruit

by beskars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskars/pseuds/beskars
Summary: Grabbing your wrist, he eased your hand off of him and pinned it above you, shaking his head as you let out a whine.“Not yet, impatient one,” he said, a teasing lilt to his voice that didn’t match the disapproving expression on his face.“I think I’ve been very patient,” you pouted, lifting up towards him. “I’ve wanted to touch you there all night.”“And you can,” he promised, dipping down to kiss the side of your neck before murmuring, “after you’ve truly learned the meaning of the word patience.”Obi-Wan Kenobi x Reader. Very gratuitous smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111
Collections: Obi Wan Kenobi Collection





	jogan fruit

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is currently being updated as a multi-chapter with an ofc over at beskars on Tumblr! so if you're interested in reading more about these two, please come check it out!

jogan fruit 

Glancing up to check the time, you let out a quiet sigh as you saw you still had half an hour before your shift ended and you turned back to the task at hand, your nose wrinkling with annoyance as you scrubbed at the sticky remnants of a spilled drink left on the tabletop. Ducking through the swinging doors leading to the kitchen, you tossed the rag into the hamper and took a generous swig of the mug of caf you had poured yourself earlier, grimacing slightly as you realized it had long since gone cold. Over the clatter of pots and pans and the insistent pulse of the music blaring in the dining room, you heard Dex call out a greeting through the ticket window and your ears perked up as you heard a familiar, lilting voice in response. 

“Your Jedi boyfriend’s here,” your coworker, a beautiful Twi’lek named Jiloo, announced as she strode into the kitchen. 

“He’s not my anything,” you told her, reddening with embarrassment as a knowing smirk formed on her lips at the breathlessness in your voice.

“But you wish he was,” she sang, tying an apron around her waist as she watched you grab a glass and fill it with Jawa juice.

“Stop it,” you replied, glowering at her with mock anger before walking back into the dining room and making your way over to a booth in the corner, flushing happily as the Jedi seated there gave you a lucent smile. 

“You know me too well,” he told you, taking the glass with a nod of appreciation before bringing it to his lips and taking a long sip. 

“It’s been a while,” you said, sliding into the booth and fixing him with a look of feigned accusation. “I was beginning to think you had found a new favorite place on Coruscant.” 

“Impossible,” he smiled, shaking his head at you. “Jedi business has simply kept me away longer than I would like.”

“Ah, _Jedi business_ ,” you said, appreciating the familiar way his eyebrow quirked up at your teasing tone. “Is that what brings you in this evening, or did you just miss me?” 

“It’s what brings me to Coruscant, but the food and the company are what bring me here in particular,” he replied, and you grinned as he took another sip of his drink, his eyes twinkling with amusement over the rim of the glass. 

“Obi-Wan,” Dex said warmly, waddling over to the booth and wrapping the Jedi in a hug as he stood. “It’s been too long, my friend!” 

“That it has,” Obi-Wan agreed as you jumped up to offer your seat to Dex. “It’s good to be back.”

“My shift is over soon. Grab a drink with me after?” you asked, feeling a little flutter in your chest at the way his ultramarine eyes crinkled at the corners as he nodded.

“We better get some food in you then,” Dex guffawed, slapping Obi-Wan’s shoulder with one of his enormous hands, nearly knocking the Jedi sideways with the impact of it. “Or this one will drink you under the table!” 

“Oh, I don’t doubt it,” Obi-Wan said, the corner of his mouth curving up as you shot him a wink before leaving the two of them to catch up. 

After closing out your remaining tables, you wove your way through the bustling kitchen and stuffed your apron into the small locker beside the back entrance, grabbing your bag as Jiloo appeared beside you. 

“He looked happy to see you,” she said slyly, and you rolled your eyes.

“He looks happy to see everyone,” you told her as you slung your purse strap over your shoulder, fixing her with a look. “That’s just his face.”

“Well, he didn’t look at _me_ like that,” she replied pointedly, as if to emphasize that if he was going to appear pleased to see anyone, it should have been her. “He likes you.” 

“We’re _friends_ ,” you said, trying to brush the thought aside despite the way it warmed you from the inside like the first sip of overly sweet caf you drank in the mornings. “That’s it.” 

“Sure,” she murmured, waggling her eyebrows at you suggestively. “ _Friends_.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” you laughed, shaking your head at her. “Don’t cause too much trouble.”

“Heading home?” she asked, and you flushed slightly, debating over whether or not to tell her your plans for the evening. 

“No, actually,” you replied, biting your lip as you tried unsuccessfully to stop the smile unfurling across your face. “We’re going to go get a drink.”

“Look at _you_!” she exclaimed with a gasp, swatting you with her order pad. “I expect to hear all about it tomorrow, I’ve always wondered what he was like in bed--”

“ _Jiloo_!” you squawked, blushing furiously as you looked around like you expected Obi-Wan to appear from behind a shelving unit. “It’s just a drink!” 

“Whatever you say,” she murmured knowingly, and you muttered a half-hearted insult that was belied by your affectionately exasperated expression. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” you told her, waving a farewell at Dex before pushing the double-doors open.

Your heart lurched as you saw Obi-Wan waiting beside the open door, the warm evening breeze ruffling his light-brown hair as he turned to look at you, a boyish grin on his face. 

“Ready to go?” you asked, and he inclined his head in a semblance of a bow, gesturing towards the entrance.

“Lead the way.” 

* * *

  
  


You opted for a spot not too far from your apartment that made up for the sleaziness of their clientele with the quality of the drinks they served. Emboldened by the presence of the Jedi beside you, you made your way through the crowded room and sidled up to the bar, hopping up onto one of the stools before ordering two shots. Taking a seat beside you, Obi-Wan intercepted the tiny glass of turquoise liquid as it slid towards him, raising it to yours with a soft clink. 

“To good company,” you said, grinning at him as he echoed the sentiment before throwing back the shot. 

“Mother of Moons, that’s _strong,_ ” he commented, giving his empty glass a look of surprise before setting it back on the counter. 

You snorted at his expression, signaling another round from the bartender as you set your glass down beside his. 

“Do you need a chaser?” you asked, laughing as he gave you an offended look. 

“I think I can make do without one,” he replied haughtily, the sparkle in his eyes betraying his affronted tone. 

“Cheers then,” you grinned, downing the drink and savoring the way it burned in your throat, warming your skin as it spread through you. “Another?” 

“I fear Dex was right,” he said, grimacing slightly as he pushed his glass across the bar. “I may be outmatched.” 

“Can’t hold your liquor, Jedi?” you teased, resting your elbows on the bar as you angled yourself toward him, straining to hear his response over the din of the room. 

“When I do drink, it’s for pleasure,” he answered, his lips curling into a sheepish smile. “Not to get completely obliterated.” 

You felt heat blooming in your chest and told yourself it was from the drinks and not the way his mouth curled around the word _pleasure_ , suddenly thankful for the dim lighting as a slight flush suffused your cheeks. 

“Well, you may have picked the wrong drinking partner,” you told him, hoping the joke would obscure the breathlessness in your voice.

“Is that your aim? To get me obliterated?” he questioned, arching a brow at you.

“No, I’ll go easy on you,” you promised, grinning at him as he let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. 

“Praise the Maker for that,” he replied, laying a hand over his heart dramatically. “I don’t think I’d be able to face the Council in the morning if I tried to give you a run for your credits.” 

“Jedi business?” you asked and he nodded, the corners of his mouth turning down slightly, marring his usually bright countenance. 

He began to reply as a vibrantly colored, layered drink was set down before you by the bartender, and you gave him a confused look, shaking your head. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t order this,” you said, pushing it away from you with an apologetic smile. 

“Compliments of the gentleman down at the end,” the bartender told you disinterestedly, gesturing in his direction with a rag. 

Obi-Wan turned slightly to follow your gaze down the bar to where a moderately attractive, dark-haired man sat, grinning at you a little too widely as he raised his glass. 

“It seems you have an admirer,” your companion commented, a teasing lilt to his mellifluous voice as you rolled your eyes at him. 

“Your observational abilities are truly unparalleled,” you snorted, eliciting a soft laugh from him. “Did they teach you those at the academy?” 

“They did, but I don’t need highly attuned senses to tell you that,” he replied, a smile playing on his lips. “He’s coming over.”

“ _Mother of Kwath_!” you hissed, drawing another laugh from Obi-Wan as you both spun around, forcing a polite smile as the dark-haired man sauntered over to you. 

“The name’s Gerrash,” he said as he leaned back on his heels in an arrogant sort of way, a self-assured grin plastered to his face.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” the Jedi offered, sticking out his hand with a mild smile. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Gerrash.”

You stifled a laugh as Gerrash’s grin gave way to an irritated expression, staring down at Obi-Wan’s hand as if it had greatly offended him. 

“You don’t like the drink?” Gerrash asked, eventually deciding to ignore Obi-Wan’s gesture altogether as he sidled up to you. 

“I’m sure it’s delicious,” you said, trying to conjure some semblance of contrition and failing, “but I can’t accept it.” 

“And why’s that?” Gerrash questioned, wedging himself in between your stool and Obi-Wan’s as he leered at you. 

“I’m not interested,” you told him, your voice pleasant but firm, fixing him with a thin-lipped smile. 

“Why? Because of _him_?” Gerrash said, jerking a thumb behind him in Obi-Wan’s direction. “Why waste your time? It’s not like you’re leaving with him anyway.” 

You opened your mouth angrily, searching for the words that would make it clear there was no way in Malachor you were going home with him either when Obi-Wan’s smooth voice cut through your spluttering. 

“Who says she’s not leaving with me?” he asked levelly, and Gerrash whirled around to face him as your mouth snapped shut, your stomach flip-flopping in a not entirely unpleasant way. 

“Nice try, Jedi. I know no one’s allowed to see whatever you’ve got under those robes,” Gerrash told him scornfully, and you shook your head as if to clear the unbidden image of a naked Obi-Wan from your mind, desperately hoping he wasn’t able to tell what you were thinking. 

“I don’t know where you got your education on Jedi practices, but I regret to tell you that you were woefully misinformed,” Obi-Wan said in a pleasant voice, reaching around Gerrash to take your hand from where it rested on the counter. “And she will most certainly be seeing what’s under these robes after we leave here tonight.” 

As if to emphasize this, he brushed his thumb over your knuckles almost tenderly, leaving your skin burning at the contact as you felt your breath hitch in your throat. 

“Kriffing Jedi,” Gerrash muttered under his breath, retreating with a scowl in your direction as he stalked back over to his end of the bar. 

Fixing Obi-Wan with a conspiratorial look, you felt your mouth turn up in a mischievous grin as you decided to keep the ruse going.

“So,” you murmured, fluttering your lashes at him in a deliberately ridiculous attempt to look alluring, “your place, or mine?” 

“I fear my quarters here in Coruscant leave much to be desired,” he replied earnestly, and you felt your heart hammering in your chest as he continued, “so your place may be preferable, as long as that’s agreeable with you.” 

You stared at him dumbly for a moment, acutely aware of the way his lightly calloused hand was still holding yours, his thumb resting in the divot between your knuckles as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

“Do...do you want to come back to my place?” you asked, unsure if he was still carrying on the act he had used to deter the overconfident interloper or if he was truly considering it. 

“Unfortunately our friend Gerrash was correct,” he replied, giving you a wry smile as he slowly withdrew his hand, spinning one of the empty shot glasses absently on the bar between his fingers. “I haven’t...partaken since I became a Knight.” 

Without thinking, you picked up the drink Gerrash had sent over and took a liberal sip to hide the disappointed flush spreading over your cheeks, deliberately avoiding Obi-Wan’s apologetic gaze. 

“Are you alright?” he asked gently, peering at you with concerned blue eyes as you finally brought yourself to look at him. 

“I assume it hasn’t been for lack of opportunities?” you said abruptly, dodging his question as you searched his inscrutable expression. 

“Yes, there were opportunities,” he conceded eventually, a small smile flitting on his lips as he watched you take another sip of the rather delicious drink. 

“But none enticing enough for you to partake?” you asked archly, raising an eyebrow at him as you watched him shift slightly on the stool, hesitating before he responded. 

“Some were quite enticing,” he admitted, something akin to shyness tinging his smooth voice as his gaze met yours. “But not enough to undo years of discipline.” 

“Hm,” you hummed, emboldened by the remnants of drink coursing through your system as you considered him. “Well, on that note, you may as well come home with me anyways.” 

“I--” he began, visibly startled by your brashness as he struggled to form an answer. 

“What? It shouldn’t be a problem for you considering how skilled you evidently are at rebuffing advances,” you said, fighting back a smile as he faltered for a moment. 

“I don’t know if that would be wise--” he started again, and you watched him squirm for a moment before sparing him from replying. 

“Surely you aren’t doubting your discipline now, Obi-Wan?” you asked, tilting your head to the side slightly, biting your lip to hide your grin as he threw a few credits down on the bar and stood up. 

“Not at all,” he told you, his voice calm once more as he gave you an easy smile. “If you’re offering somewhere to stay for the evening, I’ll gladly accept.” 

You hopped off the barstool, brushing against him in a way that was entirely unnecessary as you did so before giving him an expectant look.

“Shall we?” 

* * *

You gave yourself a silent thanks for choosing a bar located in close proximity to your apartment because the short trek to your place didn’t give you enough time to lose your nerve, even as you felt yourself sobering in the lift up to your floor. Obi-Wan rocked back on his heels slightly, his hands clasped at his front as he stared up at the dingy ceiling in comfortable silence. Sensing your eyes on him, he gave you a small smile, allowing you to take the lead as the doors slid open. Your heart was thrumming in your chest as you made your way to your quarters, pressing your thumb to the scanner and standing to the side as you ushered him over the threshold. 

“I can’t imagine it’s nicer than the Jedi headquarters,” you said as you turned on the lights, “but it’s home.” 

“Believe me, it’s far nicer,” he replied, looking around with a pleased expression. “Far better company as well.” 

“You don’t enjoy your visits with the Council?” you asked, your lips quirking up as he caught your gaze. 

“Not half as much as I enjoy my visits with you and Dex,” he told you, his eyes sparkling with amusement, and you laughed, hanging your bag up on a hook by the door. 

“Would you like a drink?” you said, and he shook his head with a grateful smile. 

“I’m alright, thank you,” he replied as he hovered in the seating area, his gaze flitting from the compact sofa to the bed in the corner as if to ascertain which one he would be sleeping on. 

“I’m going to have a quick shower,” you told him, electing not to answer his unspoken question. “In the meantime, make yourself at home.” 

He inclined his head slightly in response, sinking down onto the sofa and doing his best to look at ease despite the line forming between his brows. Ducking into the fresher, you shed your clothes and turned the water on, testing it against your hand before stepping underneath the hot stream with a low groan. As you began to lather your skin with lightly perfumed soap, you ruminated on the events of the evening, hardly daring to believe that Obi-Wan, the man you had harbored a hopeless little crush on for _years_ was here, in your home. 

You had never really seen the harm in your flirtatious rapport with him, as he seemed to enjoy it just as much as you did, but you knew the only reason you had been so open about your attraction to him was because you could never act on it. He had existed on some almost ethereal plane to you, warm and personable but just out of reach in a way that made your feelings for him invulnerable. Being with him was like a pleasant daydream you could indulge in while it lasted, but that you knew would never come to fruition. 

Except now maybe it would.

This couldn’t just be an opportunity for him to test his self-control, you thought, because surely he had been given enough of those over the years. Despite whatever Jedi code he was supposed to adhere to, he had come home with you for a reason, a reason you were growing more certain of with each passing moment. He _wanted_ to fail your test, to give in to the urges he had suppressed for so long, and he was relying on you to ensure that he did.

Rinsing the last bits of soap off of yourself, you dried your hair off as best as you could before popping a breath-freshening tablet into your mouth and wrapping yourself in a towel. Opening the door, you bit back a smile at the sight of Obi-Wan standing with his arms crossed as he gazed out over the view of the city afforded by the large window beside your bed. Stepping towards him, your breath caught in your throat as he turned and looked at you, his mouth falling open slightly as his arms dropped to his sides. 

“You know, it occurred to me that this will really only be a fair test of your discipline if you find me attractive,” you said thoughtfully, biting down on your lip as you let the towel fall to the floor. “So, do you?” 

He faltered for a moment, flushing as his eyes skimmed down your body before bringing them back up to yours with an almost imperceptible shake of his head as if he was trying to clear his mind of some unwanted thought.

“No?” you asked, pouting at him in disappointment as he tried to regain control over himself, his blue eyes boring into yours with an intensity that made you breathless. 

“Y--yes,” he stammered out, his cheeks reddening. “You’re very beautiful.” 

“You think I’m beautiful, Obi-Wan?” you whispered innocently, stepping toward him until there was almost no space between the two of you. 

“Yes,” he said softly, his unsteady breath fanning across your face as you ran a hand over his chest, stopping at his heart. 

“Good,” you murmured, lifting up on your tiptoes to brush your lips over his ear. “I think you’re beautiful, too.” 

Pulling away from him, you sat down on the edge of the bed, staring up at him with wide eyes as he let out a low exhalation, his hand squeezing into a fist at his side. 

“Are you alright?” you asked, feigning concern. “You look quite flushed.” 

“Quite alright,” he smiled, his face once more the picture of self-assuredness. “Thank you.” 

“Perhaps you should remove some of those clothes,” you suggested, leaning back slightly as you raised an eyebrow at him. “They look very warm.”

“Oh, I’m quite comfortable, I assure you,” he replied, giving you a small laugh as he shook his head, his eyes not straying from your face.

“I believe you said something about me seeing what’s under those robes tonight to our dear friend Gerrash,” you reminded him, your expression serious despite the teasing note in your voice. “And besides, I don’t think it’s a fair test of your discipline if you remain clothed.”

“I did say that, didn’t I?” he murmured, his ultramarine eyes still shining with laughter. “Very well, but I insist you cover the window first. Not all of Coruscant needs to know what I look like under these.” 

Reaching up to the wall, you hit a switch to draw the blinds down over the expanse of glass before turning back to him with an expectant look. Hesitating for a moment, he kicked off his boots as he began to undo his belt with deft fingers, watching you closely. As he discarded each item, you felt your pulse begin to quicken, a small noise of desperation lodging in your throat as he finally peeled off his tunic. You took in his broad shoulders, the scars adorning his muscled chest, and the flat planes of his abdomen accented by a trail of dark hair that dipped below the waistband of his trousers, stifling the groan of appreciation that welled up inside of you. Hooking his thumbs into the top of his pants, he stilled for a moment, his lips quirking up at your expression. 

“Would you like me to face the wall?” you asked, hearing the breathlessness in your voice even through your wry words. 

“Are you going to keep staring at me like I’m a piece of ripe jogan fruit?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow at you. 

“Yes,” you answered simply, and he paused, his cheeks reddening once more before he seemed to steel himself. 

“Very well then,” he said, and pushed his trousers all the way down to his well-defined calves before stepping out of them. 

“ _Stars,_ you’re gorgeous,” you breathed, unable to stop the words tumbling out as you admired him. “What are you doing hiding yourself beneath all those robes?” 

“The Council was quite insistent upon it, they thought my presence might prove too distracting otherwise,” he replied drily, and you laughed. 

“They weren’t wrong,” you told him, “I may not have as much self-control as the Jedi, but I don’t think any amount of it would keep me from being thoroughly distracted by you.”

He let out a short huff of laughter, his eyes dancing with amusement as he looked at you, pushing the errant locks of brown hair off his face with one hand. 

“So, what now?” he asked, suddenly uncertain as you stood, trailing your fingers over his cheek before cupping his face in your hand, reveling in the way his beard brushed over your skin.

“Now you lay down on the bed,” you murmured, pressing a kiss to the center of his chest, the smattering of hair there tickling your nose. “And we see how disciplined you really are.”

He let out a shallow exhalation, his breath skimming over your thumb as you ran it over his lower lip before speaking. 

“And how is that to be determined?” he questioned lightly, as if he was discussing a topic as banal as the weather. 

“If at any point you want me to stop, I will,” you told him, hoping the sincerity in your voice was evident before you continued. “But until then, I’m going to do my best to get a reaction out of you. And if I do...I can say I’ve bested a Jedi Knight.” 

“May I ask what constitutes a reaction in this scenario? Because there is one that may be...unavoidable given the circumstances,” he said, a tinge of embarrassment in his delicately spoken words. 

“It only counts if you act of your own accord,” you reassured him, letting your hands slide down to his sides, unable to bite back a grin as his body gave a small tremor beneath you

“Very well,” he acquiesced, bowing his head slightly and moving past you to arrange himself on the bed, folding his hands over his chest and staring up at the ceiling with an expression of mild interest. 

After taking a moment to appreciate the sight, you crawled over top of Obi-Wan on all fours, careful not to touch him as you lowered your mouth to his neck and pressed an open mouth kiss to the side of it, smirking against his skin as he cleared his throat in a very deliberate way. 

“I like your quarters,” he said pleasantly, unyielding beneath you as you continued your exploration down to the rigid line of his clavicle. “Very comfortable.” 

“Are you trying to distract me,” you asked, dipping your tongue into the divot just below his throat. “Or yourself?” 

“Simply making conversation,” he told you lightly, and you let out a short laugh before coming back up to look at him, distracted momentarily by the coruscations in his brilliant blue eyes. 

“In my experience conversation usually falls by the wayside once both parties are naked,” you said, and he raised an eyebrow at you, contemplating. 

“Really? Well, as I said before, it has been quite some time,” he mused, his mouth quirking up in a roguish smile. 

Shaking your head in exasperation, you grabbed his wrists and moved his arms overhead as he watched you amusedly, allowing his limbs to go limp. Ducking down, you traced over the scars littering his torso with your lips, running your tongue over the split in his chest as you skimmed your hands down his sides, holding him like something precious and sacred as you paid tribute to him with your mouth. A slight tremble ran through him as you pressed your lips to his sternum, and you could hear his breath hitch for a moment before slowly returning to normal as he went taut beneath you once more. 

“I think the Council intends to send me back to the Outer Rim,” Obi-Wan said quietly, an edge of weariness in his voice as your heart lurched at the notion. 

“I don’t want to talk about you leaving,” you told him, pausing from your ministrations as he propped one hand under his head to look at you. 

“Then what would you like to talk about?” he asked evenly, smiling slightly as you sighed with feigned annoyance. 

“I don’t want to talk about anything,” you murmured, carding your fingers through his hair with one hand as you cupped his face in the other.

“I suppose I am to just lay here like a sarlacc in the meantime,” he commented blithely, drawing out a laugh from you. 

“Why don’t you meditate? That’s something you do, isn’t it?” you asked, lower yourself slightly so that his waist was trapped snuggly between your thighs as you drew one of his hands to your face. 

“These are...not exactly ideal conditions for meditation,” he said, his voice slightly strained as you pressed a kiss to the center of his palm. 

“Well, it’ll be good practice for you then,” you told him, licking a stripe up the length of his middle finger, keeping your eyes locked on his as he shifted beneath you, unable to speak. “What, loth-cat got your tongue?”

Swallowing hard, he watched as you took the digit into your mouth down to the knuckle, flattening your other hand against his chest as it rose and fell unsteadily under your touch. 

“Yes, it will be,” he agreed finally, the words almost strangled in his throat as his eyes fluttered shut. “Very good practice.”

Slowly dragging his finger back over your lower lip, you set his hand back down at his side and scooted back to kneel at the end of the bed, lifting up his right leg so that his ankle rested over your shoulder. Kissing the inside of his sturdy calf, you made your way up slowly as your nails raked over his other thigh, coming to rest in the divot of his hip. His calf now hooked behind you, you dipped down to kiss his knee, gently biting the sensitive skin of his inner thigh as you folded against him. Your hand slipped off his other leg to cover his, a warm frisson running through you as you felt his fingertips clutching at your bedsheets, curling inwards as he struggled to remain still beneath you. 

Repeating your actions on his left leg, you slowly made your way back to his stomach, allowing your breath to ghost over the apex of his thighs before kissing the line of hair below his belly button all the way up to his sternum. He was quivering beneath you, his eyes screwed shut as you straddled his hips and pressed your chest to his, your mouth finding the pulse point on his neck and sucking it. His rapid, shallow breath tickled you as you laved his skin, reveling in the warmth of him as he tensed himself, gripping the sheets so tightly you were certain his knuckles had gone white. 

“You don’t know how many times I’ve thought about this,” you murmured against his ear, bracing yourself above him with one hand as you cupped his face with the other. “How badly I’ve wanted you all these years.”

He was silent, his brows drawing together as he tried in vain to hide the effect your words were having on him, breathing raggedly as you continued. 

“How many times I imagined how sweet my name would sound falling from your lips,” you whispered, pressing the pad of your thumb against the lower one as if to emphasize it.

His blue eyes snapped open at that, and you smiled as he let out a shaky breath, his body seeming to tremble with relief as something akin to surrender flashed across his face. 

“Oh _no_ ,” he murmured, one of his hands coming up to cradle the back of your head before drawing you down to him and pressing his mouth to yours. 

Deepening the kiss, you sighed into him as you reveled in the way his full beard brushed against your skin, heat pooling between your legs as he wrapped a strong arm around your waist to bring you flush to him. He kissed you back softly, adoringly even as his fingers wove through your hair and ghosted over your scalp, sending a pleasant shiver down your spine. His tongue darted out against your lower lip, seeking entrance that you happily granted as you clasped the back of his neck, undulating your hips against him ever so slightly. 

A pleasurable hum reverberated against your mouth as he responded to the motion, carefully rolling so that you were on your back as your legs wrapped around him. Finally breaking apart as he raised himself up onto his fists, you let out an unsteady breath as you looked up at him, running your palm over his chest. His eyes were glassy, his mouth parted as he gazed back at you, cheeks rosier than you had ever seen them. 

“Stars,” you said quietly, giving him a small smile. “I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to crack.” 

“You are _incredibly_ persuasive,” he murmured, pressing a tender kiss to your forehead. “It seems I have indeed been bested.”

“You don’t sound too unhappy about it,” you answered, and he let out a laugh against your temple. 

“I’m hiding it exceptionally well,” he replied, recapturing your mouth in a kiss as you reached between your bodies to the crux of his thighs, moaning as you wrapped your hand around him, thick and hot against your palm.

“Not that well,” you told him mischievously, and he let out a choked noise in response as you gave him a very careful squeeze. 

Grabbing your wrist, he eased your hand off of him and pinned it above you, shaking his head as you let out a whine. 

“Not yet, impatient one,” he said, a teasing lilt to his voice that didn’t match the disapproving expression on his face.

“I think I’ve been _very_ patient,” you pouted, lifting up towards him. “I’ve wanted to touch you there all night.” 

“And you can,” he promised, dipping down to kiss the side of your neck before murmuring, “after you’ve truly learned the meaning of the word _patience_.”

You let out a moan as he knelt over you, trailing featherlight kisses down your throat to your collarbone while his hands ghosted over your breasts, his fingertips barely brushing your nipples despite the way you arched into his touch. He skimmed over your ribcage, leaving your skin tingling in his wake as he traced a line from the cleft in your chest down to your sternum, pressing a series of open mouthed kisses all the way to your belly button as he gripped your hips. Looking up at you, he smiled impishly as you pushed yourself up in the pillows to see him better, letting out an involuntary whimper as his breath fanned over the apex of your thighs. 

Pressing a kiss to the thatch of hair there, he pushed your legs apart with warm palms, trailing his fingertips down to your knees and lifting them so that you were spread open for him, trembling beneath his gaze. Crawling back up to you, he kissed you deeply, one hand cupping the side of your face as the other whispered against your core. Pushing yourself against him, you let out an impatient huff as he drew back with a satisfied hum, his tongue darting out to moisten his lower lip. 

“Obi-Wan, please,” you gasped out, the ache between your legs almost painful as he eluded contact with the most sensitive part of you. 

“Please...what?” he asked coquettishly, tipping his head to the side as he watched you squirm beneath him. 

You groaned in response, grinding down against his hand as it brushed against you once more only to be withdrawn again. 

“What? Loth-cat got your tongue?” he teased, echoing your taunt from before as you let out another whine, struggling to form the words. 

“Please touch me,” you whimpered, rolling your hips up off the bed as he brushed his lips against your ear, his thumb rubbing circles against your inner thigh. 

“I am touching you,” he murmured, stifling your whine with a kiss as his fingers ghosted ever closer to your entrance. 

Reaching down between your bodies, you grabbed his wrist and held his hand against you, bearing down on the heel of it as he smiled against your lips.

“Oh, you wanted me to touch you there?” he asked amusedly, his thumb finally pressing against the circle of nerves that made you squeeze your eyes shut so tightly that you saw phosphenes. “All you had to do was ask.”

You let out a choked sob as he ran two fingers through your soaking folds, slowly pushing them into you as he enveloped your mouth in a kiss, your tongue moving against his languidly as he steadily worked his hand between your legs. It wouldn’t take long for him to unravel you; you were so close already from everything that had transpired even before he had touched you and as his fingers curled inside of you, you felt your thighs begin to shake. He drew back to watch you, a softness in his eyes that only served to intensify the pleasurable waves rolling through your body as his name filled your mouth, spilling over your lips as you came for him. 

“I like your teaching method,” you told him as you finally regained the ability to speak, your voice rawer than you had ever heard it, and he laughed appreciatively, pressing a kiss to the corner of your mouth. “Very effective.”

“Oh, I’m not done,” he murmured, withdrawing his hand from between your legs. “Far from it.” 

Mimicking your action from earlier, he took the two fingers that had been buried inside of you into his mouth, closing his eyes momentarily as he sucked the remnants of you from his skin. You watched with bated breath as he moved back down your body, kneeling in front of you as his tongue darted out over his lower lip. Spreading his palms over the backs of your thighs, he slowly pushed your legs back before settling between them and bending down to press a kiss to your mound, causing your hips to jerk up off the bed. Holding you in place with a firm yet gentle grip, he kissed over your still-sensitive bud and down to your entrance before dipping his tongue inside of you, drawing a moan from deep in your belly. 

His eyes fluttered shut as he explored you with his mouth, learning every part of you with caresses of his tongue that turned firmer as he discovered the areas that left you whimpering beneath him. As he laved at you, you tangled your fingers in his hair, drawing his eyes up to yours, wanting him to see what he was doing to you as your legs began to shake once more. Reaching up for your free hand, he interlaced his fingers with yours as he continued his ministrations, watching as you came apart once more, a cry escaping your lips as you collapsed against the pillows. 

You squeezed your eyes shut, listening to your erratic breathing as he took your other hand in his, pressing a soft kiss just above your navel. 

“I thought you said it had been a long time,” you said, and he smiled against your skin, his beard tickling your belly. 

“I said it had been a long time, not that I had forgotten how,” he replied, and you let out a huff of laughter as you looked down at him, suddenly breathless at the sight of your clasped hands as he planted a kiss over your heart. 

“Clearly not,” you told him, eliciting a cheeky grin as he brought his mouth back to yours. “Is that the end of the lesson?” 

“No,” he answered simply, rolling over onto his back as he brought you with him so that you straddled him, his hands disentangling from yours to clasp your hips. “Now it’s time for you to teach me.” 

“Teach you what?” you asked, your voice barely audible, your breath hitching as you hovered just above him.

“How you like it,” he murmured, guiding you down onto him slowly until you enveloped him completely, exhaling unsteadily as he filled you. 

Bending down to kiss him, you circled your hips experimentally, reveling in the pleasurable sigh you got from him in return before beginning to move languidly. His fingertips rested lightly on your sides as he watched you blissfully, his lips parting to allow a moan to pass over them as you undulated against him slowly enough that you could feel all of him with each motion. You pressed your palms against his chest as you rose and fell like waves, gasping as he brushed over a spot within you that sent scintillas of heat through your stomach down to your core. 

“Touch me, please,” you whispered, biting your lip as he reached down to the place your bodies joined, his thumb brushing circles against you as he interlaced the fingers of his other hand with your own. “ _Stars,_ Obi-Wan--feels so good--” you choked out, your movements becoming erratic as your thighs contracted. 

Rolling his hips up to meet yours, he silently sought permission to take the lead and you granted it with a nod, biting back a cry as he thrust up into you. Friction began to build as he increased the pace, squeezing your hand as he brought you ever closer to the edge, a flush rising in his chest as he lit out a litany of moans and reverent murmurs of your name. As you began to clench around him, he pressed his thumb against you more insistently, unraveling you once more as his movements momentarily slowed. 

“I’m going to--” he gasped out, his hips stilling as you trembled around him. 

“Inside me, please,” you pleaded, his hand cupping the curve of your waist as he looked up at you with a moment of apprehension. “It’s safe. Please--I want you to,” you assured him, bringing your joined hands to your mouth and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

Nodding, he rolled his hips up several more times, stuttering out a groan before he came, your name falling from his lips like something holy. His eyes fluttered shut, his grip on you loosening to a light caress against your skin as you bent forward to press your forehead to his, letting out a contented sigh against his mouth. He kissed you sweetly, pulling you down against him as his fingertips trailed up and down your spine for a few moments before you gradually lifted yourself off of him. Giving him a devilish look, you reached down to gather some of the remnants of him that had begun to slowly trickle out of you onto your fingers and sucked them into your mouth with a contented hum. 

The flush that reddened his cheeks made his eyes look bluer than you had ever seen them as you murmured, 

_“Even better than a piece of ripe jogan fruit.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *


End file.
